


You Don't Know Much About Much At All.

by CoffeesForFuckers



Series: Gay Boys Doing Some Gay Shit [5]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Adorable, Best Friends, Brendon doesn't know much, But neither does Dallon, Cute, Falling In Love, Happy, Kidnapped AU, Love, Lovers, M/M, Sweet, brallon, into, new to the world, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: Brendon Urie has never been outside or met anybody but the people that lived in the same home as him. He was hidden away in the basement by the people he called 'mom' and 'dad'. The people that lied about who he was.Brendon was trapped in a life of solitude, being abused but given anything he asked for to keep him from trying to escape.Dallon meets Brendon and knows that he's something special, refusing to give up on talking to him and meeting him someday.Brendon is a weird kid but Dallon doesn't mind. He answered anything that the boy on the screen would ask about the real world as he knew that Brendon had never been outside of that room or that stupid tv.Dallon is determined to teach him even though he knows, Brendon doesn't know much about much at all.





	You Don't Know Much About Much At All.

Brendon Urie didn’t know much about much at all. He’d never been outside before, never known anything about anyone. He did  _ know _ there was an outside, he did  _ know _ there was other people and knew of these other people and things that happened in the world but he’d never had the chance to experience it on his own. Being trapped alone for so long by himself he learned how to play any instrument he could get his hands on, how to sing and write. He taught himself talent. Perfection and genius was a thing that he’d learned and not been born with.

He may have been kidnapped but never was he tortured, well, kind of. It was abuse more than anything, not torture, his  _ ‘parents’ _ , the people he called mom and dad, would get him almost anything he asked except outside contact to the real world.

But Brendon found his own ways. 

He lived in the basement and didn’t have any view of outside or anything so his  _ ‘family’ _ bought him a TV as a substitute to the real outdoors. Brendon found out about video games and his  _ ‘family’ _ got him any game he wished for.

It kept him from trying to see outdoors was their thought.

It kept him as their child.

Brendon wanted to show off his musical talents and found a way to use his playstation four as a broadcast center.

This is how I met Brendon Urie, the most talented and amazing man on the planet.

He would set up livestreams and play his heart out, taking requests and sometimes even answering questions. I would watch as often as I could, he was fascinating. The way he played piano and his voice wobbled but in a good way, the way he knew his way around a guitar. It was astounding, I was furiously jealous and determined to meet this man. 

Never once did he ever talk about being kidnapped or anything of the sort. He never knew. This man was more than special, he was more than perfect, he was a man who knew it all while knowing nothing at all. A beautifully brilliant man that was an artist of the art of nonexistence.

Brendon’s livestreams were never once the same, he always was excited, always was more astonishing than the last time with his large honey eyes and rhythmic sense. 

“I think I’m going to answer some questions!” He smiles and his teeth are bright and straighter than me. Not that most things weren’t but you get the point.

I immediately start to type, asking who taught him and what things he can play and anything that I could think. 

My message pops up and it almost three paragraphs long and he begins to laugh, “That’s a lot of questions… Dal-Do?” He laughs harder at my username and I blush, “Well I’m all self taught as I’ve never really been anywhere and I can’t do much. I get bored and music is fun!” He is bouncing, “Do you really think I’m good?” Brendon has the biggest and cutest grin spread over his cheeks.

I type back a message to him, 

**_Yes! You’re brilliant, I’m so jealous of your talent. I want to meet you so you can give me some of your genius!!_ **

He is smiling from ear to ear, “I can’t meet you but I can teach you if you have skype?” Brendon is so gorgeous.

I send him my skype name and he scribbles it down on a piece of paper.

That’s how I met Brendon Elk. Or really, Brendon Urie, but we haven’t gotten to any of this yet.

***

The first time we talked I refused to turn my camera on for a long time, he was such a good looking man that I truly didn’t believe that he would talk to me anymore if he knew my appearance.

“Come on, Dallon, I know your name and everything, just turn your camera on.” He begs.

“But I’m ugly.” I protest.

“You’ll probably be the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.” He coos, he looks sleepy.

“I doubt it.” I sigh back, “I’m really ugly.”

“I’ve never seen anybody before, except the fake people on the television and my parents.” He says and I laugh, thinking he was just joking, “No, really. I’ve never really been outside either.” Brendon admits, “I’ve never truly talked to another person before other than the people I live with.”

“Wait, what? How have you never-...? Why?” I can’t even think straight at the insane idea.

“I’ve never been ‘allowed’ to per-say? You’ve been outside? Can you tell me what it’s like!? What are people like!? Are they like all the people in those tv shows?” He’s bright-eyed with the thought of talking to an outsider.

“I think you’re the only person that’s never been outside? Do you have a medical condition?” I decide to answer his questions later.

“Not that I know of.” He tilts his head.

“Well outside is really bright all day and really dark all night… Everything is so colorful and there's so many things other than people out there. The other things usually are better than the people… I’ve never been much of a people person myself, people are just too… Focused on everything but here. They all have egos bigger than the sun and it gets annoying.” I shrug.

“Turn on your camera.” He tells me again and I sigh, relenting to the continuous begging, I tap the button and my face flickers on screen. Brendon’s eyes are wide with wonder, “Wow! You’re like, real!” He starts to giggle, “You’re so… Wow.” He ‘ooh’s in complete awe of having another human person to talk to.

“Thank you, I think?” I half-laugh.

“Yeah! You’re really pretty.” He coos and I laugh, he’s cute.

This was a special person indeed.

***

Brendon had an impact on me like nobody else. He encouraged me to sing for him all the time, he always had such a great sense of humor and he was never sad. He had nobody and almost nothing but he was still so happy.

“Dallon?” He speaks while plucking at his guitar.

“Yep?” I glance up from tuning my bass.

“Are we friends?” His words catch me off guard, who asks things like that?

“Of course we are? Why would you ask?” I watch the screen intently.

“Because, I don’t know what a friend is supposed to be, I’ve never had one before.” He’s still smiling away even while saying the saddest thing I’d ever heard.

“Well yeah, of course we’re friends, Brendon.” I frown as my heart breaks.

“Really? You mean it?” He looks up at the screen with hope.

“Yeah! Of course.” I feel really bad for him, he seemed so lonely trapped there by himself.

He starts to ask about my life and my childhood, asking if I looked a lot different from when I was little. He says he can't remember what he looked like because he only had some baby pictures of himself and all he ever remembered was being in his ‘ _ room _ ’. It breaks my heart to hear it.

I wanted to hold him.

“Here's a picture of me from when I was ten.” I hold up a picture of myself at Disneyland and he studies it with those big eyes of his.

“You're so adorable.” He smiles, “Hold on I have a picture of me somewhere around here.” Brendon begins rummaging through his stuff.

I watch each move he makes with fascination. He's so interesting even doing nothing, Brendon makes nothing, something, by just being himself.

“Ah-ha!” He holds up a paper and holds it up to the camera, it was him sleeping in a hospital cot, it was black and white. Something was off about it though. I screencapped it and would look it over better later.

“Oh my god you were so tiny!” I gush.

“My parents say that I was six weeks early.” He informs as he places the picture back on his desk.

We continue to talk but I can't get the thought of how weird that picture was out of my head.  

I try to just shake it off.

***

The conversation comes to an end hours later and I pull up the picture on my laptop. It looks like a newspaper picture, like a picture clipped from it.

I go downstairs to the kitchen where my mom's sipping tea and reading something on her computer.

“Mom, could you take a look at something for me please?” I say as I sit down next to her and place my laptop down in front of myself.

“What is it, Dallon?” She glances over at me.

“So I'm really good friends with a guy that I met online, he did live streams of him singing and stuff and lately we've been video chatting and like… He says he's never been outside his house or talked to other people besides his family and like and bunch of weird stuff but like I just thought that maybe he's sick or something but like he showed me this picture and I just can't push away all of this weird shit anymore…” I shake my head, “Earlier we were talking about my childhood and stuff and he said he only had a couple pictures of when he was a baby. And he showed me this…” I pull up the tab and my mom stares at it and she's almost shocked, “It looks like a newspaper clipping.” 

“Dallon, that baby is named Brendon Boyd Urie, that baby was kidnapped only a few hours after it was born and they had almost no way to find the person or baby except this one picture…” She tells me and my stomach drops, that actually would make sense…

“His name is Brendon Elk.” I say and she shakes her head.

“That's Brendon Urie.” 

“Let me get more details first Mom and then we can figure out what to do.”

***

“Brendon.” I break the awkward tension.

“Yeah?” He replies, looking up from his notebook.

“That picture you showed me yesterday is a… Brendon, that… That's a picture of a baby that went missing a while ago, around the time I was born. It was stolen from the hospital…” I admit and he looks at me in shock.

“What?”

“When’s your birthday?” I ask.

“April twelfth, nineteen-eighty-seven. I don't know the time.” He swallow hard and for the first time he isn't smiling.

“Yep… Brendon, if this is really you then your last name is Urie.” I say and he seems worried, “Don't worry, Bren. It'll be okay.” I hum as I can see him getting horribly worried.

“Brendon, I need your, uh… ‘parents’ names.”

“Lynda and Harold.” He tells me, I scribble it down on a paper.

“Do you know your address?” I hum.

“My what?” He squints.

“Not important.” I shake my head, “Do you know what city and state you live in?” I yawn exhaustively. 

“Um, Jackson, Las Vegas.” 

“I know where that is, I actually live there.” I chuckle a bit and so does Brendon.

“I’m going to help you Bren, don’t worry.”

***

I had been awake all night, I didn’t know how to help Brendon. In my sleepy and upset state I ended up in my car, going on a long drive after spending hours researching Lynda and Harold Elk. I ended up right outside their house at two in the morning. I thought it wouldn’t be, I mean, it was so easy to find…

He was stuck here for years, right under our noses and yet, nobody found him…

I realize that in my dazed state I had begun to dial 911, my finger hovering over the call button. I tap it and hold my phone to my ear.

“Nine-One-One, what is the nature of your emergency?”

“Hello, my name is Dallon Weekes and I’m sitting in my car out in front of Thirty-Two Arrow Drive…” I take in a breath and sigh, “I’ve found a missing person.” I say after a bit.

“Okay, could I speak to this person please, what is their name?” A woman asks.

“He’s not with me, his name is Brendon Boyd Urie.” I say and the woman on the line gasps.

“I have sent police and ambulance to your location do not hang up, please, sir.” She speaks fast, “How did you find him?”

“He and I talk through Skype a lot, he’s one of my closest friends. He has never left the basement which is his room that the people that took him set up for him so he wouldn’t have to leave. He showed me a picture of himself as a child and I showed it to my mom who knew who he was. It was the newspaper clipping of him.” I explain, “He didn’t even know he was kidnapped. I told him today and now I can’t just sit and watch.” I speak.

It feels like forever waiting for them to show up but when they do I let out a breath that had been caught in my lungs since I met Brendon. 

I stumble out of my car, watching with shaking hands and shallow breaths. Neighbors start filling out of their homes to watch it all unfold. Theirs police banging on the door and shouting for them to come out, it’s taking so long.

My phone rings with a skype call from Brendon. I pick it up.

“Dallon, there's a lot of noise upstairs, I’m scared.” He whispers, “Wait, where are you? Why is it so loud?”

I turn the camera to show the ambulances and cop cars and everything. I turn it back to me and Brendon is obviously confused, “Brendon, come upstairs and answer the banging at the door.” I demand.

“I can’t, the door only opens for them.” He says and I bite my lip.

“Hey!” I yell to one of the cops, “Officer!” I shout and one runs over. I show him my phone, “He’s locked in the basement, he can hear you but he can’t come to the door.” I say and the man nods, shouting over to the people banging on the door to just break down the door.

“Dallon, did you call them?” Brendon asks.

“Yeah, I couldn’t watch you rot in that tiny room when I could help.” I tell him and he nods and the video cuts out as my phone dies. I wince.

I look up just as the door slams inward, wood splintering off the frame from every side. I get closer to the commotion and a cop grabs me as I start to get too close. I want to go in and get him myself but I can’t.

A man and woman are dragged out in handcuffs by two of the men that had just burst in. I’m panicking,  _ where was Brendon?  _

It felt like hours. I waited with my lungs too full, I couldn’t breathe.

It’s in slow motion when they bring him out, one has an arm around him and he’s kind of hunched over, his head tilting up at all the lights.

“Brendon!” I cry out, I try to run to him but two cops grab me, restraining me. That doesn’t stop Brendon from sliding out of the man’s loose grip and dashing towards me. His arms are thrown around my neck and my arms go around his waist, his face is in my chest and he’s in tears and I am too. Neither of us notice the car with his real parents pulling up or hear his parent’s desperate shouting.

Brendon finally hears his name being called and pulls his head back seeing a woman and man running towards us. I release him but he still holds onto me as if I’m a safety blanket.

“Brendon!” His mother shouts and throws her arms around him, he’s knocked back and his arms break away from my neck. He seems scared at first but then realizes who had grabbed him.

“Mom?” He asks in confusion. She nods against him.

It was sad to think that I had known her son longer than she had. 

And it was even sadder to think that they only lived a few miles away…

***

Brendon hadn’t really left the house much since he was rescued, I was at his house more often than my own.

I decided I was going to be bringing him out to see the world, see all the places I liked to go to. 

“Brendon, get up.” I say, tossing myself onto his bed at about eleven. He groans sleepily and tries to shove me off.

“No.” He grumbles.

“Come on! I have a fun day planned, let's go!” I lay more of my weight on him.

“Ugh, get off.” He grunts and I press my face into his shoulder and shake my head, “Get off!” He whimpers into his pillow.

“If you get up with me.” I laugh into him and he huffs.

“Fine, get off.” He grumbles and I roll off of him. Brendon sits up, rubbing his eyes and I can feel my heart skip a beat with the cute look he gives me, so soft and adorable, “What did you want to do?” He yawns, scratching at his head.

“Some cool stuff.” I grin and he lets out a tired groan.

A laugh rolls past his lips, he was so much brighter in person. Brendon always smiled, even after everything he was still such a happy person and he’s been rubbing off on me, a very dull and sad-like person. I was actually happy.

“No, really.” He says with a stupid grin.

“Some fun places, that’s all you’re gonna hear, now get dressed.” I insist and he rolls out of bed, he had only a pair of tight boxers on and his hair stood in every direction. He’d gone and gotten a professional hair cut and not another bowl cut, now his hair was a very floppy coif.

He stretches, the muscles in his back scrunching and his shoulders bulging along with his biceps. He rubs at his eyes again and pushed his fingers through his hair.

“Do you mind if I just change in here?” Brendon asks.

“Okay, I’ll step out if you-”

“Nah, it’s fine. I don’t mind.” He says and drops his boxers.

I’ve never seen a better ass.

***

I decided to drive with him, he was so excited, watching out the windows and seeing the world fly by, “Everything is so bright! It’s so pretty!” He cries out, “It’s prettier than I ever saw on the tv!” 

I chuckle, it’s so cute, “It get’s boring after a while.” I shrug, “I don’t know.”

“How could all this get boring!?” He speaks in his loud, bubbly voice.

“I see it all the time, like… Did you ever get bored of stuff in that room?” I ask.

“Well, kind of but I never got like… Sick? Of them? I guess.” He tells me, “I don’t know how you could just stop appreciating how pretty the world is…”

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate the sight it’s just that I’ve been turned off by it.” I shrug, pulling onto the side of the road near a park.

“What’s that?” He asks, pointing to the gigantic circle of grass and trees.

“It’s a park.” I smile as Brendon climbs out of the car. I get out a moment later and lock the car going to find Brendon and see where he ran off to.

I spot him looking at some flowers and I laugh to myself, strolling over to him as he sat on the ground studying the small patch of bright flowers. I kneel next to him and his wide eyes meet mine, “Dal, look at these.” 

“Those are just Daffodils, Bren.” I chuckle and he frowns at me.

“I’ve never seen them before. Why don’t you like them?” He says with big eyes.

“I do like them but they’re just plain flowers, there are far better ones elsewhere.” I explain and Brendon’s frown grows wider.

“Dallon, is everybody so negative about things? You seem to hate all the things that are  _ ‘common’ _ . They’re still pretty.” He tells me and it then clicks in my head that he was right. Sadly everybody truly was like me, nobody gave a second glance to things like these except for small children and Brendon.

“You are right… But uh, sadly everybody  _ is _ just as negative about them.” He grabs my hand and stands up.

“Well, maybe you’ll be able to change.” He says as I stand.

“Seasons change but people don’t.”

“You’d be surprised.”

***

Brendon is dragging me through the city, pulling me into stores and anywhere that seemed to catch his eye.

“Dal! Look! What’s that?” He pulls me towards the lake, it’s where most people go swimming.

“It’s the lake.” I say, “Do you know how to swim?” I ask and he shrugs. 

“I haven’t swam since I was really little. I used to be allowed to go into our indoor pool when I was a kid.” Brendon continues to pull me to the water.

“How about we swim like, in a safer place first?” I stop and he jerks to a halt.

“Why? It’ll be fine!” He beams.

“Bren, I don’t want you to drown the first time I bring you out please.”

Brendon laughs and holds my hand a bit tighter as his eyes scrunch, crinkling at the corners from his giggling fit, “Okay, fine.” He grins, eyes brimming with tears.

“Let’s go back to my place for a while, you can meet my mom!” I chuckle at him and he agrees, following me back to the car with his fingers wrapped around mine.

We pass by a lesbian couple who smile seeing us, kissing each other and Brendon instantly looks at me confused, “Those two girls just kissed?” He whispered.

“Yeah.” I say back, brows furrowed.

“I thought only boys and girls could date?” He asks in a hushed tone.

“No, you can date whoever you want.” I say, “Like, if you wanted you could be a girl too you could or if you didn’t want to have a gender you could, it’s nice.” I smile and he grins back.

“Oh, okay.” He squeezes my hand.

We get back to the car and get in, as soon as I buckle up Brendon grabs my hand again and I almost flinch back but it feels nice. I don’t mind it.

***

“Do you like that boy?” My mother asks me when I get home from dropping Brendon off.

“Uh, yeah, he’s my friend.” I say in confusion.

“No, like, do you want to date him?” Mom questions and I’m taken aback.

“No, he’s my  _ friend, _ Mom. I enjoy being around him because he’s the only person that doesn’t suck.” I speak and she looks at me skeptically.

“Okay, I was just asking.” She shrugs at me as I get to the stairs, “Goodnight, Dallon.”

“Night, Mom.”

***

As the days pass I seem to not get bored of Brendon but become more and more fascinated with him, watching him play guitar and sing, explore the world with a curious, childlike wonder. I’ve taught him how to do things that he couldn’t do before, he’s a fabulous cook and can swim better than an olympic swimmer.

Brendon Urie is a truly brilliant human being.

Brendon has taught me how to see the world like new, taught me how to be more positive and optimistic. He taught me how to live life again, but how to live it better than I was before.

We lay on my floor side by side, he’s humming to himself and I’m tapping a beat on the floor with my fingers.

“You know, you don’t know much about much at all, yet you know more about most, than I.” I speak without thinking. It probably didn’t make much since but that’s what I felt.

Brendon grabs my hand and let’s out a comfortable sigh. He yawns, we don’t have to say words to know how the other feels, their reply is in their body language. 

I grin to myself sleepily.

“Dal.” Brendon mumbles.

“Mmm, yeah.” I reply.

“I have this weird feeling when I’m with you, like… Not a bad one, a really good one.” He hums with his eyes closed.

“What do you mean?” I ask him, I relate to what he’s saying.

“Like, my chest is all tight and I just wanna… I don’t know, like… Yell? I don’t know…” He pauses, “And like I get butterflies in my stomach when I hold your hand but I want to always hold your hand anyway… And I smile everytime I see you, I can’t stop smiling when I talk to you or when I’m with you or when I think about you…” He hums and his voice wavers nervously, “And I don’t know why telling you all of this makes me feel sick and weird… My heart won’t stop pounding like all the time… I don’t know, just ignore me.”

“Do you mean love?” I ask and Brendon’s whole body seems to stiffen, his hands are shaky as he sits up.

“I-... I don’t know. I’ve never felt love before…” He whimpers, “Just ignore me.”

“But, I feel all that weird stuff too, you make my heart pound and sometimes it gets hard to catch my breath when you do cute stuff. That’s what love feels like.” I sit up as well and look him in the eyes, “But I’ve never felt it like this before, especially not for a boy.”

“So does that mean you’re in love with me?” He asks, his eyes are wide. I nod, “And does that mean I love you?” 

“I don’t know, I don’t know if what you feel is good or bad, or what you feel or how you think about me.” 

Brendon sits there, his brow furrowed, seeming to be very concentrated and frustrated with his feelings. He’s staring down at the floor for a long time, his eyes finally meeting mine and he moves to look at me a bit more directly. His hand raises moving towards my cheek but he flinches back, he does this a few times, unsure of himself or what he’s doing. Eventually he places his hand on the side of my face and he leans forward. He stops and looks me in the eyes for a second, realizing he has no goddamn idea what he’s doing.

He closes his eyes either way and kisses me.

He’s not very good at it, the one thing he isn’t perfect at but I still find it perfect.

Brendon grips my t-shirt and I place my hands to his hips and pull him into my lap. It felt good, right. Brendon keeps smiling into the kiss but I kiss harder back and he tries to do the same, struggling to follow my lead. He starts to catch on but he’s still having a hard time. I don’t blame him.

I pull away after a bit and Brendon frowns, “I’m sorry, I’m not good at that.”

“I love it, Bren. I love it and I love you. That’s your one weakness and I don’t mind, you’ll get better.” I laugh and Brendon’s head falls onto my shoulder, against my chest.

“I love you too, Dal.” 

Brendon doesn’t know much about much at all but I promise you that he knows more about most than I.

 


End file.
